


Swapped

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Post-Iron Man 2, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parallel Universes, This was supposed to be porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Swap, What is my life?, it's not though, just hinted, slightly different timelines, talks of orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: First chapter: Tony falls into a Portal for a slightly different parallel universe where he IS a trouple with Steve and Bucky.Second chapter: Tony falls into a Portal for a slightly different parallel universe where he is NOT a trouple with Steve and Bucky.That's it, that's were it started.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: COWT 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 75
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This participates in the COWT challenge M7 mission: intertwined plot with universe exchange of two characters. 
> 
> Also participates in Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt: Magic

It was a weird battle from the start. Not that anyone was surprised. They were the Avengers and they fought against aliens and had a real sorcerer as an ally, they shouldn’t have been surprised by anything anymore. They were. At least, Tony was.

Tony had always had problems understanding and believing in magic, he never wanted to have anything to do with it, it only brought problems to him. This was exactly the case. The man they were fighting against, was a sorcerer and even Strange was having problems fighting him. They had pretty similar powers, but Strange was finally winning with Wanda’s help. Bucky and Clint were shooting at the little robots the man had brought and Sam and Tony were trying to eliminate the drones the guy had flying around. Peter was webbing up stuff as always and Steve was destroying with his Shield while Natasha tried to sneak behind the baddie to kill him the old way.

Sam and Tony also tried to dodge the millions of passage things the sorcerers were creating in the sky so as not to end up somewhere remote or another Universe, who knew where they led!

That’s why Tony ended up falling in one of them, there were too many, it was not his fault! It was magic… He hated magic!

He fell through the vortex and was hit by one of the flying drones. His suit was not answering and he fell to the ground, no contact from JARVIS nor the others from his comms. Something hit his head, he hit the floor and all went dark.

He woke up to someone holding his hand, two someones. He had two hands and they were both being held. What? He opened his eyes and was assaulted by light, he closed them and opened them slowly this time. He was in his bed, in his penthouse, he recognized the place even if it was somehow different. It was designed by himself after all, but there were strange things lying around. Anyway, he didn’t care. There probably was nothing different, he just didn’t remember, maybe the portal was a loop and he ended up in the same place he had once been in, just somewhat to the left or something like that? That didn’t explain the two super soldiers holding his hands tough.

Of course, he had nothing negative to say about that, maybe they had been worried, they were kind of friends lately, but the two were together and Tony, as much as he was hurt by Steve choosing Bucky instead of him, didn’t want to get between them. Well… he wouldn’t mind being between them in the physical sense, a Tony sandwich? Spit roasted Tony? That was a good idea in his mind, but nothing to be put in practice. Why were they holding his hands then?

He cleared his throat and the two super soldiers woke up and looked at him earnestly. “Tony! Are you okay? We were so worried!” said Steve caressing his face, like he was checking him over.

“We saw you disappear in the portal and then come out of it again and then that drone hit you and you fell. JARVIS couldn’t get in touch and the comms were not working. We couldn’t lose you” said Bucky, being more loquacious than usual.

Tony frowned at their concerns. “It’s okay guys, nothing happened, I’m totally fine” he sat up to demonstrate that and was only a little bit dizzy for it. “See? Not my first rodeo. Not the first time I fell from the sky either. Always made it out okay”

“Yeah, but we always worry baby” cooed Steve, caressing his cheek.

“B-baby? What?” Tony was staring at him like he had grown a second head. Was he dreaming? “Am I dreaming?”

“What? Why dear? What’s wrong?” asked Bucky holding his hand close to his chest and looking even more worried.

“D-dear? Yup, a dream, this has to be a dream” he jumped out of the bed, surprising the two super soldiers into letting him go. Luckily, he had no IV’s hooked to him. He pinched his arm and it hurt. “Not a dream then. What’s wrong with you? Have you been hit by some magic spell?”

“Tony? Why? What? What’s the problem here?” asked Steve getting up and following him, hands in a pacifying gesture in front of him like a shield and an offer.

“Why are you caring? Why are you treating me like I’m… I don’t know! Something for you” he shook his head “We are not together. I wish, but we are not… I…”

“Tony, we are together. Have been since last year. Have you lost your mind? Have you forgotten us?”

“When? Last year when?”

“When you first fixed my arm. When I trusted you with it. With me” was Bucky’s answer.

“But… You got with Steve that day! Not with me!”

“I got with both of you… from the start”

“What? I think I lost that memo Robocop”

“Did you lose your memory? We have been together for more than a year and moved in your penthouse two months ago, the day of our anniversary. We all love each other. How could you forget?”

“Is this another universe?”

“What?” was the dual answer.

“I think… I think the portal moved me to another, slightly different universe. Here we got together, in my universe, that was the worse day of my life because you got together and we made peace and became friends, just friends. And I live alone in my penthouse, you two have your own floor two stories down from mine”

“That’s… sad… Where is our Tony though?”

“I suppose he is with my Avengers”

“Is it weird that I’m jealous of your Steve and Bucky at the moment? They have our Tony!”

“Yeah, they won’t care about him. I’m sorry. We really are just friends there”

“I think… You might be surprised by your Steve and Bucky when you go back. You should talk to them. If they don’t care, then come back here. It will be cool to have two Tony’s!”

The mental image that sprouted in his mind made him groan. “That’s disturbingly intriguing” he shook his head to clear it from the image their words had supplied and found them both grinning at him “Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into now?”

“Our bed” quipped Bucky while Steve smacked him over the head for it.

“Actually, I think you said you moved to my penthouse… So, I am the one that got you in my bed” quipped back Tony making Steve groan and roll his eyes.

“You are as bad as our Tony. Now… Let’s make it so you can get back to your Universe and confess to your super soldiers”

Tony thought about it and shook his head. “It’s not cheating if it’s still me, right? What if you show me what I am missing on? That way, I’ll know if it’s worth it”

“Well… but… our Tony”

“Will surely find a way to get back to you and then I’ll make my way back the way he came here”

“That makes sense, yes” nodded Bucky.

“Should we then?” asked Steve looking at Bucky questioningly. The other man shrugged and licked his lips.

“Why not?”

Luckily, they were already in the bedroom and Tony only had bruises so nothing that impeded his movements.

It took three hours of lovemaking and cuddling naked before a portal opened and another Tony Stark got out of it.

“Oh come on! I’ve been gone for less than a day and you already replaced me?” he fake whined at his boyfriends.

“Took you long enough, we had to do something in the meantime” answered the other Tony, getting up from the cuddling pile. “I warmed them up for you. Your turn now” he said while dressing.

Tony number two looked him up appreciatively. “Yup, still got it. So sexy!” he slapped his other self ass before it was covered by trousers and made the other Tony jump.

“Not the time… maybe if Strange gives me a lift we can have a foursome sometimes”

“Or an orgy… You should talk with your own soldiers” winked other Tony while undressing to join his partners.

After ogling himself, Tony shrugged, muttered “maybe” and got into the portal, ready to get back home and hoping to find with his own soldiers what he had found with the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Tony's POV

Tony hated magic! It was always messy and problematic. Falling out from the portal, he almost got hit by a drone, but managed to move away before it hit him, the fight seemed to be the same one he had left, but his comms were not working and he knew he was somewhere else, that something was wrong. He could not get to JARVIS and the battle was already winding down. The sorcerer was tied up and injured, all seemed good.

“Hey Tones, are you all right?” asked Sam landing close to him.

Tony retracted the suit completely, thanking someone that his own invention was fully functional and the nanobots answered correctly his orders “Everything is fine! The connection with JARVIS and the comms stopped working after I went through the portal. Maybe magic messed with it. I’ll catch you all back to the Tower. I need to check that everything is fine with the suit”

“All right, fly safely! You won’t get out of the post op meeting so easily this time!”

“Sure, sure!” he put the suit back on and fled manually to the Tower. The first thing he did, was remove the arc reactor’s casing to check the nanites connection with JARVIS, it was fully functional. Not being in the mood to understand what was wrong with them, he left the casing in his lab and he went up to his penthouse to shower.

When he got in though, he noticed the difference. There were no boxers on the floor, no posters on the wall from another time, no pictures, it was a different place, sterile, not lived in at all. Like someone had removed part of the life from it. There was nothing but his stuff, no Steveness or Buckyness in it, just Tony.

He tried not to freak out, they wouldn’t have moved out without telling him. He went to the sofa and looked for the chocolate stain under the cushion that no one knew how Steve had managed to make, nothing. He went to the bedroom and looked for the scratch marks the bed had left on the floor after all the sex two super soldiers and a famous playboy had made during their lovemaking, nothing.

It was kind of sad. This Tony seemed not to be getting any. Even the condoms in the bedside drawer were still sealed and the lube was half finished from self-use. And he said this Tony, because it was obvious, he was in the wrong universe, probably a close one, not the first time he had been to another Universe and this one was pretty similar to his one. But he was not with Steve and Bucky. He had to find them and then explain to Strange that he had been swapped during the battle, so he could get back to his own Universe and partners. He was sure they were taking good care of his other self, even if he seemed to be a bit dumber than himself if the fact he was alone was to be considered.

First though, he had to shower and change. He was grimy from the battle and had to have a talk with two super soldiers about not caring for their Tony the right way.

It didn’t take long to find Steve and Bucky, they were in the meeting with the rest of the Avengers, talking about the battle. They were discussing his disappearance and appearance through the portal and shut up when he appeared in the doorway.

“We have a problem” he said. His shirt was not fitting right, he was a bit heavier than their Tony, probably still eating badly with no Steve and Bucky to feed him.

“Did your washing machine shrink your clothes?”

“Nope. Just not my clothes”

He suddenly found himself with two guns pointing at his face and one arrow.

“Who are you?” asked Natasha, finger steady on the trigger, ready to shoot. The one that sent a pang through him was Bucky, pointing a gun at him. It was not his Bucky though; he must remember that.

“I’m Tony Stark of course. Just not YOUR Tony Stark. Universe adjacent I’d say. Would you put your guns down please? I want to get back to my universe as much as you want your Tony back. I do want to have a chat with you two before leaving though” he said pointing to the super soldiers.

Everyone put their guns and bow down. That was definitely still Tony, just not theirs.

“I’ll start looking for the right Universe right away” said Strange putting himself in the Lotus position to concentrate on his task.

“Should let him work his magic” whispered Steve after a bit. The whole team left the room and waved him goodbye, leaving him in the living room with Bucky and Steve.

“I don’t know why you are not making a pass at your Tony, but I’m sure you are breaking his heart. If you don’t treat him right, he is going to pass out on you soon. I mean, look at how small his clothes are, he is not eating enough and you are probably too focused on each other to notice. He love you, both of you, I’m too similar to him and too in love with your own counterparts to not know this” he told them “You should have a nice talk with him and confess your feelings, he has the same feelings for you two. It might seem weird at first, but he just needs a bit of love, he’ll even start following orders more willingly”

“Do you?” asked Bucky, apparently the least surprised by the monologue.

“Only in the right circumstances. Love won’t fix everything. You will have to work for everything, talk constantly, but you’ll be much happier. I’m sure you do love your Tony. Your reaction was to threaten me when you thought I had somehow harmed him”

“We are friends”

“Yeah sure, then let him stay with me and my soldiers in my universe, we’ll take proper care of him. I always wanted to be in a relationship with myself. Absolutely hot!”

“Tsk such a narcissist” muttered Bucky with the hint of a grin mixed with a frown. Steve seemed seething at the idea though.

“You can’t take our Tony away!”

“Your Tony, is he?”

“He is our friend! We love him! We need him here!”

“Then take care of him. I’ll tell you how”

He started to tell them about what to do, tricks to get him to eat and drink properly, they would need them. Steve even took out a notebook to write some things down.

It took him a couple of hours to cover everything and, by then, Strange had found where he came from. He waved to the idiots of this world and went back to his two idiots.

He found them cuddled naked to the other Tony. He was not jealous, but the images of what could be went through his mind. Strange had been clear though, the exchange was to be as quick as he could.

“Oh come on! I’ve been gone for less than a day and you already replaced me?” he fake-whined at his boyfriends.

“Took you long enough, we had to do something in the meantime” answered the other Tony, getting up from the cuddling pile. “I warmed them up for you. Your turn now” he said while dressing in the clothes other Tony was taking off his own body.

Tony looked himself up appreciatively. “Yup, still got it. So sexy!” he slapped his other self ass before it was covered by trousers and made the other Tony jump.

“Not the time… maybe if Strange gives me a lift we can have a foursome sometimes” he winked.

“Or an orgy… You should talk with your own soldiers” he winked back while undressing to join his partners.

The other Tony didn’t answer, he seemed to say “maybe” before waving their way and leaving.

On the other side, two super soldiers were waiting, ready to have that talk. Magic was not so bad after all, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
